Corvus Branwen
Corvus is a OC, created by Ronin2106. He comes from alternate RWBY universe, being an older son of Raven Branven and a brother to Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far History Corvus was born two years earlier then Yang. While his mother is Raven Branwen, it's unknown, who is his father. Only thing about him known, is that he died before Corvus`s birth. Soon, his mother became a wife to Taiyang Xiao Long, whom Corvus believed to be his father. After giving birth to Yang, Raven suddenly disappeared, but before that she passed a message to her son: "Be strong, Corvus. Be strong for Yang, for me. Never give up, my son." Corvus took those close to his heart and since then he made his best to become stronger. At the age of 7 he went into Signal Academy, where he excelled in fighting, hunting and many other subjects. At the age of 13 he created his own personal weapon - black-bladed katana, called Raven`s Oath. During that time he was spotted by Professor Ozpin from Beacon, who took a great interest in boy. A year later, Corvus received an offer to move to Beacon, which he accepted. In Beacon Academy, Corvus became a leader of team CANT (Pronounced "Kanto"), which was consisted of himself, Amber, future Fall Maiden, Neopolitan, his partner and best friend, who later became one of his enemies, and Tiber Centuro, Corvus`s rival in command. During their time in Beacon, team CANT became known as the best fighting force in all o Vale. And Corvus was considered a prodigy and a natural-born swordsman and a leader. He led his team in Vytal Festival, where they became victors. Also, he led them in numerous battles with Grimm. His skill with the sword, his high number of killed Grimm and uncanny ability to copy almost every move into his fighting style gained him a nickname: The Black Reaper. That title came to him at the age of 17. But, unknown to anybody, Corvus also took part in illegal dueling matches between world`s deadliest mercenaries and killers, known as Arena. There, Corvus`s skills as a Huntsman quickly made him one of the champions. Also, Corvus gained a lot of knowledge about Remnant`s underground world and its members. One day, during one of his matches, where Corvus fought against six Beowolfs, he was badly injured and was almost killed by Grimm, if it weren't for his mother's help, who suddenly appeared and saved Corvus from death. That was the first time he saw her in nearly 15 years. Raven and Corvus later fought against twelve killers, who were after their lives. After that, Raven and Corvus had their first talk in many years: "Corvus, what in God`s name, were you doing here? Are you insane?!" "Mother, I was just practicing my skills, becoming stronger. Just as you told me." "In Arena?! How could have you even thought about it?! What if I hadn't showed up?!" "I would have handled that." "No, you would be dead by now, `cause your lust for fighting caused those mercs to kill you. Corvus, tell me, would you leave your sisters alone?" "I...No, never." "Promise, that you'll never fight just for the thrill, but for protecting yourself and your family." "I promise. Anyway, it's great to see you, mom." "Same here, son, but I must go. Be safe." "I will." After graduating Beacon at the age of 17, Corvus became a solo Hunter, but soon he formed a new team of himself, two former White Fang members and a young girl from Schnee family, who ran away few years ago. They operated in Vale and Vacio for the next two years. Throw out that time Corvus met his mother several times and even worked with her on a case together. He became one of the few people, who had a contact with Raven. By the time his sisters attended Beacon, Corvus became worried by the news of White Fang activities and their new allies, especially one known as Cinder Fall, who took down his friends, Amber and Tiber. That and rumors in darkness about a new war coming, made 19-year old Corvus return to Vale. He arrived back in Beacon before the beginning of a new Vytal Festival. But before that he send his team ahead, just in case... Personality Unlike Yang and Ruby, Corvus has a calm and patient temper. He rarely shows any signs of anger or fear, usually keeping his emotions under control. Usually, you`ll see him having a very focused and calm demeanor. His battles and life itself molded Corvus into a warrior, who will fight for his cause until death. Corvus is also a bit overprotective towards Yang and Ruby, often stepping into their own battles. This sometimes leads to fighting between them, but sisters understand, that Corvus simply loves them and defends them. The biggest difference between him and the rest of his family is willingness to kill. Corvus has no regard of ending his enemy the shortest way possible, most of the time by deadly blow. And the score of his dead opponents is already hundreds. Mostly, it's White Fang soldiers and Atlas spec op forces. Also, Corvus is willing to attack or kill even those, who were his friends, but turned on him, such as the case with Neo. That made Corvus Branwen one of the most feared men in Remnant, as he rarely spares those, who are on his path. Just like his uncle, Corvus has no respect to Atlas and their army. Even more, Corvus is considered by many Atlas special operatives to be an enemy and that led to some battling between them. Corvus also despises racism and humans attitude to faunus, especially he hates Shnee Family for their treatment of faunus. However, his hatred doesn't include Weiss and her sister Niva, his teammate. Corvus possesses extended knowledge about criminal world and terrorist activities in Vale, due to his time on Arena. He's also well-known in certain dark places, too. And feared... Branwen also has an uncanny ability to observe and copy other`s fighting style. This led Corvus to creating his own fighting style, which takes pieces of every fighter he observed and then adapted to fit Corvus. As a leader, Corvus prefers to keep his team in top shape as possible. He trusts and cares for them, stating, that they are his second family. Corvus is a very good tactician and commander, who understands, how his teammates operate and their strengths and weaknesses. He sometimes shares his knowledge with Ruby, who always listen to him. However, Corvus prefers sometimes to act solo. He is also very fond of his sisters, especially of Ruby, and tends to spend most of his free time with team RWBY. Corvus tries his best to keep the girls safe, going so far as becoming their unofficial mentor. Aside from his combat specialty, Corvus' hobbies are chess and pool. His favorite food is pasta with liver and his favorite drink is grape non-alcoholic mulled wine. Affiliations Family Raven Branwen Corvus is Raven's son and he also has some memories from his childhood about her. He states, that Raven may sometimes was a bit rough, she always took care of him and loved him. After she left, Corvus was really torn apart, but he held on his promise. Many years later, in Arena, Corvus and raven met again, when the latter came to safe her son. After graduating Beacon, Corvus crossed paths with his mother numerous times and worked with her. By now, Corvus is the only one who has a stable way to contact Raven. Qrow Branwen Corvus`s uncle and a former mentor at Signal. The two share a strong bond and it is known that, aside Ruby and Yang, Corvus is Qrow`s closest person. Qrow highly respects Corvus as a hunter and a warrior. Corvus always sides with Qrow when he argues with others. Aside from that, Corvus is also one of the few people, who can stop Qrow`s fight and not get sliced or kicked in return. Also, Corvus once stated, that Qrow actually trained him as a scythe wielder, but he chose sword instead. However, he added that he never forgot how to wield it. Summer Rose Corvus`s stepmother and mother to Ruby. Corvus rarely speaks about her, but when he does he always speaks with sorrow and sadness. Summer was always kind and loved Corvus, as her own son. In return, Corvus called her "mom". Her death affected Corvus just as it did Yang and Ruby. After Ruby, Corvus visits her grave most often. Taiyang Xiao Long Corvus`s stepfather and a father to his sisters. Since the childhood, Corvus and Tai always had father-son relationship. Corvus never spoke ill about him and will never do so. Taiyang was the first mentor to Corvus and encouraged him to become a Hunter. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Ruby and Corvus have a perfect relationship. Ruby loves her big brother and idolises him as a great fighter and best Hunter ever and Corvus always cared for Ruby and protected her during her childhood. He also trained her in art of battle and helped her with creating Crescent Rose. Even when Corvus has a mission, he`s never to busy to write a letter to her or read one from her. In fact, after attending Beacon she stopped writing him and that was one of the main reasons for Corvus to come back to Vale. He often gives Ruby advises and supports her as a leader. And when Ruby gets in danger, her brother shows up just a moment later to save her. She is Corvus`s closest relative and his most treasured friend. Yang Xiao Long Yang and Corvus share the same relationship, as they do with Ruby, but with few differences. Yang looks up to her brother and enjoys spending time with him, but she doesn't idolise him because of their different characters. However, that only gives them a stronger bond. Corvus cares about Yang and he also tells her about their mother. He is aware about her obsession with Raven and supports her on her quest, even setting a meeting with them. Corvus trusts Yang with looking after Ruby and believes her to be a great Huntress in the future. Also, Corvus is the only person who can calm down Yang when she`s angry. Weiss Shnee Despite being a partner of Ruby and her friend, Corvus treats Weiss neutrally from them, due to her attitude and family name. But, in time he starts to respect her and Weiss, in return, admits, that Corvus is a good friend and a great Hunter. She even started taking lessons about controlling Aura from Corvus and he became her mentor. Blake Belladonna Corvus and Blake start off very well, due to some similarities between them. Corvus has a perfect understanding of Blake and always ready to comfort her and help. Aside from Ruby, Corvus spends most of his time with Blake, who really likes that. Over time, Blake falls for Corvus and he answers her feelings. Blake found safety and love with Corvus. Corvus shares that feeling and is ready to protect Blake against anybody. Mary Sue Test Score: 29 Category:Sword Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Original Characters Category:Ronin2106 Category:Martial Artist Category:What-If? Combatants